1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reed for use in a loom for weaving fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,116 discloses a reed that varies the spacing between its dents from narrow to wide during each cycle of the weaving operations. The device of this patent in one embodiment employes two plates with slots that fan out from each other to cause the spacing between the dents to increase and decrease as the reed is moved back and forth for beating purposes.